The Legend of Zelda, The Land of Hisong
by StarScout42
Summary: Link Zelda and Malon take a wrong turn in the lost woods where they end up in the land of Hisong and meet a girl named Kate with a broken life and a young prince named Ace. Please R
1. The Land of Hisong

The Legend of Zelda The Land of Hisong  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Land of Hisong  
  
Link the Hero of Time the one who had saved both Hyrule and Termina had decided to take a break. He and his friends Zelda and Malon went with him for a walk in the lost woods. They walked for about an hour or so when they became tires and decided to take a break. They sat by a lake and rested. When they got their energy back Malon announced, "how about we walk a little farther then head back?" Everyone agreed to this so they set off  
  
The sky had darkened sooner then they had expected as they came up to a clearing. They decided to turn around and head back, but as it's called the lost woods they took a wrong turn and headed even farther then before. As they were walking among the trees and bushes something came into view. It was a castle, thinking that they were almost out of the lost woods they started running towards it. As they got closer they saw a path and a sign.  
  
"Let's see," Zelda said, "this sign says that if we turn right we'll enter Hisong field but if we go straight we'll enter flower field." They looked at each other suddenly realizing that they had been going the wrong way. "Well maybe if we go towards Hisong field we'll meet someone who can direct us to Hyrule," Link said to them. "Right," Malon said, "so who wants to lead the way?"  
  
As they trudged along the forest they ran into many different types of plants and animals. They also ran into things that they had never seen before. They had been walking for about 16 minutes they guessed when another sign came up, it read: Welcome to Hisong "well then," Link said, "this must be it." While looking at the new sight Zelda, Link, and Malon also looked for a person who could help them return to Hyrule. 


	2. Kate and the Ranch

Chapter 2 Katie and the Ranch  
  
As they were walking Zelda suddenly yelled "look!" and she pointed towards a nearby river. There a young girl say crying with her knees covering her face. "E wonder what's wrong with her," Malon said, "let's go find out."  
  
They walked across the bridge and over to her, "excuse me miss," Link said tapping her on the shoulder, the girl quickly lifted her head and turned around to face them. There she saw three figures, "who are you, what do you want?" she asked scared. "Calm down," Zelda said to her, "My name is Zelda Princess of Hyrule and these are my friends Link and Malon." The young girls eyes grew wide and she quickly stood up. "Your.You're the Princess of Hyrule?!" she exclaimed, "get away from me!" she screamed.  
  
With that she ran off across the bridge and towards a building. "Why do you think she said that?" Zelda asked a little hurt. They followed the young girl to a small building which seemed to be right in front of a pulled up drawbridge a few miles off. The girl stopped and turned around, she saw nothing so she continued on walking. Malon, Link, and Zelda had been smart and hid in some nearby shadows when she had turned around.  
  
The girl walked up a path way and disappeared. Link started heading towards the path that the girl had taken Malon and Zelda following. There right in front of their eyes was a ranch up on a sign above them read welcome to Sunflower Ranch. They saw the girl enter an area where a bunch of horses were running around. Then a loud noise was heard and the horses began to gang up and run towards her and they stepped on her. She was unconscious and the horses were heading back, so Link ran up to the girl grabbed her and jumped out of the way of the group of horses. "She's unconscious and hurt badly," he said, "better bandage her up" He carried her into the house and set her atop a bed and they waited for her to wake up.  
  
3 hours later the girl screamed and yelled "attack, he's attacking must save people" she then stopped talking and woke up. "Well I see your awake," Link said, "now what's your name?" the girl got up and ran for the door but Malon blocked the way. "What's your name?" Malon asked the girl, "why should I tell you?" she asked. "Because we need your help," Zelda said bringing her hand close to Kate's shoulder, but before it could touch her she dodged and Zelda sighed. "Please kid," Malon said, "we need help and we want to know your name." "Fine then," the girl yelled, "my name is Kate Sunflower!" "Where are we now?" Link asked "We're in my room, in my house, on Sunflower Ranch in Hisong" Kate told them.  
  
Malon, Link and Zelda looked at each other then Zelda asked, "how can we get back to Hyrule?" Kate laughed at their stupidity, "that's easy just go the same way that you came." "It's a lot more complicated then what you think Kate" Link said. "Well then I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see the king." With that she rushed them out the door. 


	3. Runner

Chapter 3 Runner  
  
"Runner, here girl" Kate called into the stables. There was a small neigh and a brown red horse came out. She had a white mane that went with her green eyes.  
  
"Hey girl," Kate said, "how you doing?" Runner made another neigh and rushed outside the stable doors. Kate let the other horses outside the stable door. Kate let out the other horses and let them run around the track area. Kate smiled then walked back into the house and changed into some better work clothes. When she returned to the stables she took grabbed some food for the cucco's and some pales for the cows.  
  
As she was exiting the stables wearing a pale dress with red and blue triangles on the bottom sides, and in front was a circle symbolizing the triforce circle. She wore some brown boots and put her hair up in to a ponytail. Her brown hair shined in the sun and the group that she had met earlier ran into her, "Hello again," Kate said, "welcome to Sunflower Ranch if you're here for a race then go grab a horse in the exercise area." They all looked at her and smiled then Malon said, "no all we want is to know how to get into town." "Yes the drawbridge won't come down," Zelda added. "I'll help you in a sec," Kate the walked off.  
  
After about 10 minutes of waiting Link walked towards where Kate had left them. He looked around and noticed that she was pouring something into a bottle then placed it in a basket and started walking towards him. "What are you doing?!" Link asked her, "We're going into town so I figured that I might as well bring this Sunflower Milk in" Kate continued walking.  
  
They had just left the ranch and were heading towards the drawbridge when they heard a rumbling of horseshoes pounding against the ground. "STAMPEDE!" Malon yelled. Everyone ran for cover up a nearby tree close to the town sign. (I don't know what to do during stampedes so forgive me.) They all held onto some branches as a stampede of horses ran by. Near the end of the stamped Kate jumped onto a wild colt and held it back while the entire clan left.  
  
She held it back then turned around. Malon looked at Kate amazed while Link and Zelda stood there with both happy and relieved looks on their faces. Kate stared at them "what?" she asked, "haven't you ever seen a 13 year old girl jump off a tree and onto a horse during a stampede before?" "Wow that was amazing!" Malon said, "that's how we get our horses." Kate then said, "I'm gonna stamp this one," she patted the young colts side, "be right back and with that she galloped off returning a couple minutes later. "Lets go," she said.  
  
As they neared the drawbridge Kate announced, "this may shock you at first," she said not turning around. She then stopped at the moat and said, "make sure that you don't fall off the bridge." Then her foot stepped back and a blue light appeared behind her. She turned around and walked through it, leaving the other three to follow her.  
  
As they entered the blue light they entered a town. "It's a trick to keep monsters and outlanders out of town." Kate then gave a big smile and pointed over to a green building with a sunflower painted above the door. "That's the Sunflower Inn, just tell them that I sent you and they'll probably let you off half price." Then Kate turned around towards a stand while the trio walked to the inn.  
  
They entered the inn and walked up to the desk "excuse me miss," Zelda said, "but we have been sent here to get some rooms by Kate Sunflower." The innkeeper smiled and said, "well if it weren't for her then we wouldn't be here, go ahead 30 rupees and you can have our last two room keys." Link paid and took the keys, "have a nice day," the innkeeper said then went back to reading her book." "Two keys," Link said, "I guess one's for me and the others for y...yo..you" Malon slapped him, "you two" he finished. Zelda turned around and saw someone's foot disappear at the corner of the hall. "I'm gonna go check out what he was looking at," Zelda told Malon, with that she walked off around the corner leaving Malon alone with Link.  
  
She turned around the corner on where she had seen the foot disappear and saw the back of a young woman. She entered a room not noticing Zelda, as the door closed Zelda knocked, "go away" a voice from inside yelled, Zelda knocked again, "get lost!" once again Zelda knocked and she heard footsteps and mumbles behind the door. She heard an unlocking and the door opened up. 


	4. Ahh Young Love

Chapter 4 Ahh Young Love  
  
There standing in front of Zelda was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her golden hair glittered in the afternoon sun and her green eyes seemed to dance. She seemed to have perfect curves and her skin was a nice pale color. Her lips were as rosy as the rose flower itself "what do you want?" she asked annoyed.  
  
Link turned the corner and saw her, the girl he dreamed about. He walked over to her and said hello, trying to keep his eyes from looking at her undone shirt. He wasn't doing a very good job at it though but the girl didn't seem to mind. Zelda looked at Link and figured it would be impossible to drag him away so she headed back to her room.  
  
When she left the girl gave Link a sexy pose, she looked at him and smiled. "Hey there hot stuff," she said, "wanna go into my room and go for a little spin?" she asked winking at Link, Link not able to resist let her grab his tunic collar and pull him inside her room.  
  
Meanwhile: out in the market "There he is!" a girl screamed, "he's so cute!" another one said, "he's hot really really hot" the first girl screamed back. A young boy walked along the streets. 'There he is,' he though, 'the most beautiful one I've ever seen.' He walked towards the fountain with a mermaid statue and sat next to a girl who was playing with some fish and humming a song. The girls stared at him disgusted, "how could he choose her over us?!" one of the girls exclaimed, then walked off. "She doesn't even like him!" the other said before following her sister.  
  
"It's about time the left" the boy said to himself he then smiled and turned to the one girl that he had loved ever since he had first laid eyes on her. "Hello Kate," he said, she didn't seem to hear him "love?" he called she still didn't hear him. 'It's that stupid song she sings al the time!' he thought then he leaned into kiss her. The fish jumped away and Kate saw the kiss coming so she just got up and watched as the boy fell flat on his face. "Michael you are such an idiot, how many times do I have to tell you to just leave me alone! Or in a language you would understand, get lost freak!" with that Kate walked away. "Wait," Michael yelled into the crowd but Kate didn't stop. 


	5. Links Injury

Chapter 5 Links Injury  
  
Zelda was telling Malon all about the girl that she had seen before a scream came. Practically everyone in the inn heard it and was looking for the person who had caused it, or what had caused it. "You think that's where it came from?" Zelda asked when Malon gave a sensible guess. Malon nodded her head so the two girls ran to room 315 where the young girl was staying. Not even bothering to knock Malon turned the door knob, it was locked however so Malon put in all her strength and kicked the door open.  
  
There he was, Link lying on the floor with a broken arm and blood pouring out of the gashes in his sides. Malon looked around the room "look!" Zelda screamed there in front of their eyes stood the womed Zelda had seen earlier. The girl looked like she was mutating, her clothes were suddenly turned to rags, fangs grew out of her mouth, and her skin had turned dark purple. Her once lovely golden hair long and perfect had now shortened. It appeared like she had no hair climbing down her healthy strong back. Her green eyes were now an icy blue and blacks wings grew out of her dark purple back. Her perfectly manicured finger s had become as sharp as talons.  
  
Zelda was in such surprise she nearly fainted but she held her ground. The creature introduced itself "looks like I have more energy and powers to take to Lord Himington." "Shut-up and tell us your name freak" Malon yelled, "first let me guess," Zelda said, "is it purple skinned brainless freak?" she asked, "or is it just plain old ugly?" Malon asked they girl or more likely thing.  
  
The Creature glared at them then smiled "so you think your funny don't you?" it asked, "my name is Tranquila." "And my orders are to get energy from as many people as I can, and I can feel that both of you have perfect energy." With that Tranquila lifted up a small pink ball. She pulled it and it separated into two pieces which she threw at Zelda and Malon. Zelda lifted her arms up creating a shield that blocked the ball protecting them. "Good job Zelda" Malon said and smiled. She then turned to Tranquila who began laughing "thanks for your energy princess" she said as Zelda wobbled and fell back. Then Tranquilla threw another pink ball at Malon who wasn't able to evade and fell back next to her friends.  
  
Link woke up in the hospital only to see Malon and Zelda staring down at him "how are you?" Malon asked looking concerned. "I'm fine" Link winced as the door opened. In walked Kate holding a weaved basket on her arm. "Good he's awake," she said, "and how are you two feeling?" "still a little weak" Malon answered for both herself and Zelda. "Good that's what these are for" Kate reached into her basket and pulled out two chew candies, "uh Kate," Malon said "yes?" "that's candy," Zelda said "I know," Kate replied calmly, "eat it." Zelda and Malon each took one of the candies Kate was holding and they felt as if they were being electrocuted but when they stopped feeling the shocks they felt as if their energy had never left them at all. "What was that?" Zelda asked Kate "my secret recipe" she replied and walked over to Link. She cleared her throat and she looked scared, she sighed and said "now Link I've never tried this on a Hylian before as you have a different type of blood." "So your going to be the first Hylian to ever get this treat meant" Link began to sweat, "what happenes if something goes wrong?" he asked "I don't know," she said, "please though just remain calm" with that Kate once again reached in to her basket only thins time she pulled out a jar filled with strawberry jelly. She pulled off the top and reached in, her hand came out full of the jelly and she placed it on Links bruises. He winced "just remain calm Link" Kate replied as she continued to put the jelly on him.  
  
Then she stepped back, "sorry about this Link, Malon open the windows please" Malon opened the window "please work" Kate begged to herself. She sat down and relaxed then got up again she closed her eyes as a blue aura surrounded her, and put her arm out in front of her. Then another blue aura shot out of her hands and hit Link it pilled into the jelly and the wounds were replaced by skin and is arm was fixed and the blue aura and the jelly disappeared. Kate fell back panting as the blue around her disappeared Malon picked her up and held her in her arms. Link hopped out of his bed and threw on his clothes as the doctor came in.  
  
The wind calmed Kate's panting but her eyes closed in pain. "Kate if you keep doing this then I'll be out of business faster then you can say I quit!" Kate smiled and laughed silently before blacking out. "Well looks like Link doesn't need out help so you won't have to pay and can leave now" the doctor smiled happily and walked out of the room not even asking how Link was healed. 


	6. Royalty To Many Memories

Chapter 6- Royalty/To Many Memories  
  
It had been three days since Kate had healed Link and fallen unconscious plus she still hadn't woken up. Malon Link and Zelda switched off everyday to go and look out for her. It was Links turn and while he was down in the kitchen making some lunch a knock came from the door. He left his stuff and walked over to it, once he opened it he saw three people a man a woman a young boy which Link guessed was a family. The young boy was holding a golden box that had the same design imprinted on it as Kate's pale dress. "Hello there, is Mr. Sunflower here?" the man asked, "yes he's in the stables" Link told them "thank you" with that the family walked away.  
  
Link closed the door and sat down to eat his sandwich when there was a scream from the upstairs, Link once again left his delicious sandwich to go see what it was.  
  
Meanwhile In the stables  
  
"Yes I understand your pain Eric," the man said to Mr. Sunflower, "but King Harold" Mr. Sunflower began. "I'm sorry Eric," Queen Anne said, "but if she doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours we'll have to test her." The young Prince named Ace had been sitting next on a stack of hay before he interrupted "I'll go check on Kate" but before he could even get up there was a scream coming from the house. Mr. Sunflower ran out of the stables and into the house, where he saw Link running up the stairs towards Kate's room.  
  
Link threw open the door to Kate's room and saw her wide awake but frightened. There stood Tranquilla right in front of her, Link charged at Tranquilla however he just ran right through her. "Foolish human," Tranquilla said, "you can't hurt me." With that Tranquilla lifted up her hand, which also lifted up Link and raised him into the air towards a fast moving fan. Prince Ace ran forward as fast as he could towards the fan controller. He wasn't fast enough though but Kate had grabbed it and thrown it over to him. Prince Ace caught it and turned off the fan however it just started up again even faster then before. Ace pressed the controller but it wouldn't work and Link was getting closer to the fan every second. Kate ran up to Tranquilla and bit her arm making Tranquilla drop Link to the floor. Ace ran up and kicked Tranqilla in the leg.  
  
Tranquilla screamed in pain and the fan went back to normal however Links cap landed in front of him a shredded up. Tranquilla looked at Kate then Ace then everyone else, "I will return" Tranquilla yelled as she spread out her; long black wings and flew out the window.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mr. Sunflower," Link said, "you too Kate and uh." he paused, "what's your name?" Prince Ace was taken aback by this question but replied "my name is Ace Prince of Hisong," Ace said, "and these are my parents King Harold and Queen Anne." At the word King Links eyes shined, "he ran up to the King and said "hello your highness, my name is Link" the King smiled "hello Link is there something you wanted?" "Yes actually," Link said, "Kate can you call Malon and Zelda and tell them to come to the ranch?" Kate nodded knowing what Link was going to do and how he was going to respond to the usual strange answers the king gave out.  
  
"I have a question," Link said again," me and my friends Zelda and Malon got lost in the lost woods and we don't know how to get back to Hyrule." "So you live in Hyrule," King Harold said, "I can give you an answer to that. All of a sudden Malon and Zelda burst into the room. "Sorry" the two said together, "As I was saying," the King began again, "remember this 'home is where the heart is'."  
  
Links mouth dropped open in a way that said 'what-are-you-talking- about-man?' "It's a riddle" Ace said, "answer it and you'll know your way back home in no time at all." Then Ace and his parents left, however no one noticed that Ace had purposely left the golden box on Kate's desk. "I'm going outside Dad" Kate said leaving and Mr. Sunflower followed her back to out so he could get back to work in the stables. Link, Zelda, and Malon were then left alone in Kate's room. "What do you think he meant by 'home is where the heart is?" Malon asked them. "No clue," Zelda responded, "it made sense and didn't make sense at the same time." "Let's think about it while we head back to the inn" Zelda said to them.  
  
Kate had gone out to the exercise area; once again she began her song only this time singing it. Zelda and her friends had walked out only to hear the beginning of the precious melody. Runner ran up to Kate, and Kate laughed as Runner circled her and ran all over the exercise area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 1:27 a.m. and Kate stirred in her sleep 'Thunder roared as a young 6 year old Kate stood there crying. Then a shot was heard coming from below and Kate's mother Helen immediately ran down the stairs, out of the house, and into the stables where a man stood holding onto one of the horses. The man was holding onto their prized horse pumpkin, he sent a ball of energy at the horse who had been acting crazy and the ball made it calm down. Helen screamed and the man turned around and stared at her. "Stay here!" Kate's father Frank said to Kate before running downstairs and grabbing a shotgun. Kate ran over to her window to watch what was going on outside. Helen ran out of the stables the man right behind her throwing fireballs everywhere. Helen ran behind a box as the man sent the welcoming sign on fire which quickly burned up setting the ranch's tree on fire. The man smiled and turned back to Pumpkin as Helen grabbed the hose and put the fire out. The guy put one of his dirty hands on Pumpkin and began to chant some words when a dark light surround Pumpkin, however when the light disappeared Pumpkin was different. She now had black armor covering her once brownish orange coat, her beautiful white mane now turned as green as a pea, her blue eyes now turned red with orange pupils. Her eyes showed hatred and evil and she now obeyed her new master, her dark master. Kate's mother then ran out from behind the box and began to punch and kick the man, however when Pumpkin saw this she knocked Helen to the ground. The man smiled and held up his arm, which began to collect dark energy, he smiled as Kate's mother screamed and was hit by the energy the man had now released. Kate screamed in fear and sadness her mother looked at Kate's window where Kate was watching and whispered a silent "I love you Kate" before closing her eyes and falling to her death. Kate once again screamed and tears flew out of her eyes, her head shot out of the window as tears flew and she began to yell mean things to the man. Kate's father ran out shot gun ready but when he pulled the trigger the man just held up his hand and the bullet dropped to the ground, Fred was in shock and the man punched him knocking him out. Kate ran down the stairs and outside to her fallen parents as the man hopped onto the horse and rode away. She yelled "someday I'll get you back for this!" then fell down on top of her dead mother and cried herself to sleep.'  
  
Kate woke up screaming and crying, "he's back!" she said to herself when her father ran into her room. "He's back dad, he's back!" she yelled crying in his arms. He hushed her and asked, "Who's back Kate?" "The man who killed mom," she said, "I can feel him, his hatred." Her father was in shock and held her even closer to him and said, "don't you worry Kate, I'll make sure nothing happens." He then sat with her until she fell asleep again and then left her. As he was closing the door he whispered, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you if he is back" then he shut the door and went back to his own room.  
  
The next morning Kate was in the market when she heard someone yell "there she is!" "the Angel of Hope and Peace!" yelled another. Kate looked around, that's what people had used to call her mother. A man ran up to her with a camera guy in tow. "Miss Sunflower," he began, "how do you feel about taking your mothers place as the new Angel of Hope and Peace?" Kate looked at him confused "what are you talking about?" she asked him. Soon more people crowded around her some taking pictures and others with microphones continuously asking her questions about her mother's name. Kate saw Zelda, and Malon through the crowd and ran towards them. She accidentally grabbed Zelda's hand but immediately let go screaming. "She has inherited her mothers powers!" a viewer exclaimed. Prince Ace who had been watching ran up to Kate and picked her up, he then started running towards the castle while Kate held her hand screaming in pain.  
  
Kate's screams echoed throughout the castle as Ace ran towards the hospital tower, the King and Queen following close behind him. As Ace ran through the door he yelled "Doctor! O.R.Q. Kate's hand!" Kate's left hand was forced open and the doctor's saw it, Kate's right hand was glowing a bright white. Queen Anne screamed and yelled, "it's happening all over again!" she then fell on her knees crying. King Harold looked at his wife, and kneeled down and held her hand. Zelda and Malon then ran into the now crowded room and saw Kate's hand and the Queen crying.  
  
Kate was then put onto a bed and a nurse filled a needle with tranquilizer as to calm Kate down but when she turned around she not only saw Kate's eyes close but her breathing slow down. The Queen yelled "don't let the powers win, don't let the prophecy come true fight it Kate, fight it with all your might!" Kate just wanted to scream "I am fighting it, I'm just losing" but she wasn't able to move her mouth and the voices began to seem to get farther away every second. Kate's body began to go limp, the voices she knew so well wasn't able to tell who was speaking.  
  
"Kate come on" Malon yelled, "don't quit on us!" Zelda exclaimed. She reached out to touch Kate's cheek but Malon pushed her hand away "you touching her is how all this started," Malon reminded Zelda. Link and Mr. Sunflower appeared and saw Kate lying on the bed looking helpless, Mr. Sunflower and Link ran into the room where they saw Kate lying on the bed looking helpless, Mr. Sunflower was in such shock he turned white and Zelda fell into Link's arms. Kate could hear them, feel them, but she couldn't see them. That's when she fell dead on the bed both alone and scared.  
  
The Queen cried "no!" "What's the matter hon.?" the King asked his wife. "The prophecy came true! We're all doomed!" King Harold helped her to a couch she sat down crying. "What's all this about a prophecy Mom?" Ace asked also in tears. Queen Anne looked at everyone, she took in a big breath of air then asked, "do you want to learn about the prophecy?" "Yes" everyone said to her each in their own tears.  
  
"Fine," she began, "it all began when Kate's mother was still alive." 


	7. The Prophecy The Heavens

Chapter 7 The Prophecy/The Heavens  
  
"It all began when Kate's mother was still alive," she began, "when her mother was still The Angel of Hope and Peace" "Me and Kate's mother Helen had wandered into the Temple of the Goddess's."  
  
"Look at that" Helen said to her friend Anne Princess of Hisong, "what?" Princess Anne asked her friend Helen. Helen pointed over to an alter, "there's a paper there, I wonder what it says." Helen and Princess Anne walked over to the alter "it says: if the young one shall inherit our powers and keep this land safe and pass it on to the next generation. If they fulfill their honors with their powers then this beautiful land of Hisong will become a heaven to all who come and all who go. However if they do not fulfill their tasks of keeping hope, peace, and light in this land then Hisong will be doomed and evil will soon rule.  
  
"Wow," Princess Anne said, "that sure is some serious prophecy." "There's a page missing" Helen said pointing to the rips on the sheet of paper "there it is Helen" Princess Anne said pointing towards the other end of the alter. They walked over to the other sheet of paper Helen began to read "those who read this sheet of paper are the one's who will be cursed with the powers that are written on my fellow page" Helen turned to Princess Anne eyes wide open in shock and scared.  
  
The Queen stopped and looked around looking at everyone before looking down again, "that's when it happened."  
  
A pink light surrounded Helen and formed a crystal (like what happens to Zelda in OoT) "Help me Anne!" Helen screamed, but nothing Anne did helped free Helen. The pink crystal shocked Helen to fainting and Princess Anne hit and kicked the crystal with all her might but nothing happened, not even a small crack appeared. The crystal then began to lift up into the air and Anne fell onto her knees crying. Helen felt a power in her and when Princess Anne looked up to see her friend all she saw was a bright light and then both the crystal and Helen disappeared. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" was all Helen was able to say.  
  
"That was the last time I saw her until the next year," the Queen said, "she looked as if nothing had ever happened."  
  
It had been a year since Helen had disappeared and some people had given up their search but others were determined to find the girl they all loved so much. It was nearing the day that Helen had disappeared and Princess Anne had thought that maybe if she went there on that day that she might be able to see Helen. "Anne dear," Anne's mother Queen Angela said, "are you sure you want to do this on your own?" "mom I'm just going to visit the temple," Princess Anne said laughing, "it's not like I'm going to another world or something"  
  
The next day Princess Anne headed towards the sacred temple. Once there she sat down and placed her back against the wall. "I hope that she appears today" Princess Anne said to herself, she looked at her watch it was 2:18 Helen had disappeared at 4:15. Princess Anne sighed and picked up her flute that she had brought with her, she decided to play the song Helen had taught her 'the song of believing.' Soon Anne became so caught up in her song that she forgot all about everything and didn't notice the bright light that had appeared in front of her. However Princess Anne stopped when she heard both footsteps and humming so she opened her eyes and she saw her, Helen her best friend had appeared "Helen your back!" Princess Anne exclaimed. Helen looked at her friend funny "what are you talking about Anne?" Princess Anne was taken aback by this but regained herself and smiled.  
  
She didn't care if her friend was playing dumb or not she was back and that was all that had mattered to her.  
  
"Everyone was glad to see Helen again," Queen Anne finished, "we grew up together and she still thought that I had just gone sick in the mind for a few moments when she returned." "Once she had Kate. I could feel Helen lose her powers and when I touched Kate for the first time I could feel the energy flow." Everyone stared at the Queen except Ace who just got up and left the room tears still falling non-stop. "Queen Anne?" Zelda said "yes Zelda?" "why did this all happen when I touched Kate huh?" Zelda asked the Queen. "Kate's mother was afraid of Hylians for some reason," the Queen said, "and Kate is more like her mother then her father" Mr. Sunflower glared at her but the Queen just ignored him knowing that she was not telling a lie. "Soooooooooo?" Zelda asked desprite to know what happened "you're a Hylian so I'm guessing that when you touched her, her powers sent a sudden charge through her." The Queen said to Zelda, "but when I touched her nothing happened" Malon said, "yeah come to think of it nothing happened when I touched her either." "Well then I'm afraid that I can't answer your question," the Queen said to them, "now if you will please excuse me," she said getting up, "I'm going to see where my son went off to." With that she left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate looked around her she saw people in front of her with white wing and shining golden halo's above their heads. Someone suddenly appeared before her and Kate's eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. "Mom?!" Kate asked, "is that you?" "it is me Kate" Kate's mother said. "I have been watching you and you have become to grow into such a wonderful person" "Mom why am I here?" Kate asked, "I'm to young to die! I'm not ready!" her mother sighed and shook her head "I have some thing to tell you about Kate" she said "what Mom?" Kate asked her mother "the prophecy" "what prophecy?"  
  
Kate's mother told her the story of the prophecy, "I then disappeared from view of Anne, and I awoke in what I was told was the Chamber of Light." "I talked to a man named Race, he told me that I was the Angel of Hope and Peace, and my mission was to protect the people and the land of Hisong from danger until the new generation came. I never understood what Race meant by new generation but all he said was that I would learn soon. I was told never to tell anyone about the Chamber of Light until now," her mother said to Kate, "so what does all this have to do with me?" Kate asked confused, "Kate you are the new generation, you have the powers, you are the new Angel of Hope and Peace." Kate's mother smiled then said "do your duties if you truly love this land Kate, you have my love as both a mother and as a friend."  
  
"Now the others are sad and lonely without you" Helen told Kate, "you can't let them be like that now can you?" Kate's mother smiled and kissed Kate on the cheek, "good-bye Kate, you will return to your body now and will help and keep the peace in Hisong." "I love you Mom" Kate said waving good-bye "I love you too dear" Helen smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek as her daughter disappeared, "good luck." 


	8. GoodBye Tranquilla

Good-Bye Tranquilla  
  
Queen Anne followed Ace up to his room at the top of the castle. He ran inside and closed the door and Queen Anne heard a locking sound. She walked over to the handle and tried to open the door but it was no use. Ace who was on his bed crying tears like a maniac looked up and looked over at the door. He released his pillow that he had been holding tightly and had cried into as he heard his mothers voice "Ace dear," she said, "please open the door" Ace watched as the handle moved around but stayed tightly shut. He walked over to the door and unlocked it and fell into his mother's arms. "Ace dear" she said as they walked to the bed, "why did you run away after my story?" "Kate's mom and Kate sound so much alike," Ace cried looking at his mom, "it made me think that no matter what we do I can't bring her back. Ace held Queen Anne tightly, "I know something Ace," she said, "you have the power, you have the light, you have the love." Ace looked into his mothers face confused as she stared straight ahead "you have the heart, you have the mind, you will always have Kate in all those places" Queen Anne said looking down at Ace who was still confused when there was a loud scream coming from the room where the others were.  
  
The two ran down the stairs and into the room that Queen Anne's prophecy story was told in, "what's wrong what happened?" Queen Anne asked everyone. Kate then walked out from behind Link and the Queen stared at her and made sure she wasn't seeing anything. When she figured out she wasn't she smiled, that was all she just smiled. Ace ran up Kate and hugged her "what happened to you?" he asked her. "I went to heaven," she told him. He looked at her confused "Kate," he said, "I think that injury didn't just affect your hand." Kate giggled and looked at Ace, her best friend he was the one who had set her straight when they was younger. He was worried about her she could tell, "Ace I'm fine" she told him, she then looked at Zelda and said, "now you know why I kept avoiding your touch." She then walked to the door she stopped though when reaching it and said "thanks though," with her back still facing them she said, "for letting me see my mother one more time." She then opened the door and walked away.  
  
Everyone then turned their attention over to Zelda who was just as confused as they were about all this. However Zelda ran out of the room and after Kate.  
  
When Zelda found Kate she was out in the courtyard with none other then the annoying Tranquilla. (*Don't worry this is the last you'll ever hear of Tranquilla*) That's when Zelda saw the glow, the glow that she knew all to well. It was the same glow that had sent both herself and Malon into the Sunflower Hospital. Zelda stood there though wanting to see what Kate would do before she decided to interfere.  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed and she took a step back as Tranquilla's arm grew brighter and brighter until she finally closed her eyes. Tranquilla brought up her other arm and connected it to her other arm. Tranquilla then opened her eyes and shot Kate "don't lose," Kate thought to herself; "if you love this land then you shall win" Kate heard her mothers voice say.  
  
Zelda screamed as she saw Kate fall down on the dirt path, then Tranquilla turned to her and began charging at her. However a foot suddenly appeared and tripped her and Link ran out from behind the trees unsheathing his Master Sword. He began to stab her and slash her with it but no matter what she wouldn't die, not even his Light arrows had an affect on her. Then suddenly there was a glimpse of light and a powerful golden wave flew right past him, turning around he saw Zelda holding out her hands shooting some of her powers at Tranquilla. Then another bright light appeared only it surrounded Ace, and he felt like some one had just shot him.  
  
Slowly Kate got up and looked at Ace as he brought his arms into the air and a golden light flew out of his hands up into the air and then turning downwards hitting Tranquilla. Fortunately the same thing happened to Kate on this time a golden light twirled around her and she closed her eyes as her hair flew up above her. Then she began to spin faster and faster when finally a bright golden light flew out of the still spinning glowing girl, hitting Tranquilla in the head. "What the?" Tranquilla cried in surprise, "what happened?" Tranquilla looked around she was somewhere unknown to her being, all she could tell was the she was lying on a dirt road for she was still weak from the strange blast that had been emitted by the children that she was supposed to kill.  
  
***  
  
Ace looked around, he was somewhere unbeknownst to him but the skies were purple or maybe scarlet he couldn't tell for some reason he had trouble seeing. He began to walk even if he couldn't see, even if he didn't know where he was or where he was going something had just told him to get up and walk away from where he was. Gut? Intuition? Or maybe something else? Whatever it was Ace didn't care he wanted to stop and rest but his legs began to run taking him to a place where he couldn't have believed imagined.however the problem was that he couldn't see, then he fell into a heap on the stone pathway as all slowly went dark.  
  
***  
  
Link looked around as both he and Zelda stood side by side both staring at the what they guessed was a sun "Zelda.where are we?" "I don't know Link" Zelda replied as she held her head in pain." Zelda are you all right?" Link asked her before he saw her fall to the ground unconscious "Zelda!" Link exclaimed as she fell.  
  
***  
  
Zelda's P.O.V  
  
I felt myself fall to the ground, the rough cold wet stoned pathway. I could hear Link calling and yelling out my name but I didn't know what to do as I slowly lost my senses. "Zelda!" was the last thing that I had heard before I saw black, and only black. The pain in my head however seemed to stay, it was strange how I had been able to feel the sharp pain that was piercing in my scalp when my sense of touch had been put into shutdown mode. I used what energy I had left (which wasn't a lot) but an I was able to mutter a barely audible "Link" before I completely passed out.  
  
Link's stomach began to ache. This however wasn't a normal stomach ache something was different. "What's. wrong with me?" Link struggled out as he fell down next to Zelda rolling side-to-side "this pain? It's not normal" Link said as his energy slowly began to drain "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link cried as a sharp pain hit him slowly his energy continued to drain until all he saw was dark face then black, just black.  
  
***  
  
Kate's P.O.V  
  
I looked at the purple ski and then at the crystal blue ocean "where am I?" I asked myself as I walked along the pebbled pathway "HELLO! ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" but all the was were the chirps of some birds and the small echo of my voice. "LINK, ACE, ZELDA?" I called for hours but all I could see was mountains and trees, ocean, and sky lots and lots of that freaky purple sky. I looked around turning here turning there but I couldn't find anything "ACE?" I sighed and sat on a rock. Of course not to my surprise the rock was green "what is up with this place? It's like some kids imaginary play world or something" "Your not the luckiest kid in the world are 'ya Kate?" I heard a voice say. Wait I know that voice it's.it's, I looked up "Ace!" Ace smiled and looked to his sides as Zelda and Link appeared also "Kate don't stop, keep walking" Zelda said with seriousness in her voice. Ace didn't have his usual smile on his face and Zelda and Link had the same expression serious. "Kate listen to me you can't stop and rest you've got to keep moving" but then before Ace could say anymore my body began to shake, "oh no it's been to long" Ace cried as I continued to shake as she fell to the ground backwards hitting her head on a nearby rock.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Kate" Kate heard a soft voice in her head as she began to get dizzy "Kate" "huh?" Kate shot-up and jumped off the ground. Wind blew her hair into her face and she saw that she was back in Hisong in the courtyard "what happened?" Kate asked herself holding her heard and saw Ace and Link slowly doing the same. "Where are we?" Zelda asked as she stood up carefully "we're back home Kate!" Ace cried we're back? Kate asked herself but how, I thought we were in that place with the strange sky and stuff. I thought I had fallen on the ground Kate's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Malon "look their awake!" Malon ran over to Link and Zelda and hugged them tightly. Ace's parents ran up to Ace "mom, dad" he cried, Kate smiled at the scene "this is so touching" she said but then it hit her, her Dad wasn't here to hug her and ask her what happened. "Dad?" she called, "Dad?" Kate looked around her but her father wasn't anywhere in the courtyard. "He went back to the ranch Kate" Kate was shocked and she thought she heard glass break in the back round as the tears welled up in her eyes. 


	9. Hard Times

Chapter 9  
Hard Times  
  
Kate fell on the cold streets crying and slowly crawled over to the mermaid's fountain and once more threw water on her face. Slowly she thought about what had just recently happened like, what was that voice in her head? Where was that strange land that she had been in? Why had her father left her there, left her as if she was of no meaning to him? Slowly Kate bolted back to reality realizing that she was singing.  
  
Everyday I called  
  
Everyday I cried  
  
Everyday I felt lonely  
  
You were there to dry my tears  
  
But now you're gone  
  
You left me alone  
  
To cry my tears unstoppably because your not there  
  
My tears fall like rain drops  
  
My voice is like thunder  
  
I miss you  
  
I wish I could kiss you  
  
And feel your smooth hand once more  
  
But no you left me all alone  
  
Without a care  
  
While I was out  
  
You didn't wait  
  
You didn't seem to care  
  
And now I cry alone  
  
Without any hope  
  
Cause I now that your not here  
  
Not here for me  
  
Anymore  
  
No, no, no  
  
You're gone  
  
You've left me  
  
To cry my tears in loneliness  
  
In loneliness out here  
  
The rain begins fall  
  
As I shout your name  
  
Calling for you to hold my hand  
  
As the thunder booms away  
  
But no you're gone  
  
You won't come back  
  
I lost all hope in seeing you again  
  
Once more  
  
I stand there alone calling out for you  
  
But you don't come running  
  
Like you used to do  
  
So here I sit alone  
  
Without a care in the world  
  
The only thing's that I now feel  
  
Are  
  
Loneliness, and sadness, my happiness is gone  
  
"Kate" Ace whispered in the courtyard, "Malon, Zelda, Link!" he cried out "yeah?" Zelda asked Ace in confusion, "it's time for you to learn the story of the triforce circle that has been handed down by the royal family for generations on end. The three looked at each other before looking back at Ace.  
  
I feel loneliness and emptiness alone  
  
That's all I feel now  
  
Now that your gone  
  
And don't come running when I call out your name  
  
Loneliness is all  
  
Sadness is all  
  
Those are the two emotions that I now feel since your gone  
  
And my teardrops fall like rain  
  
And my voice booms like the sound of thunder  
  
The trees sway as the harsh winds blow away  
  
They try and try as they may  
  
But now nothing can blow my sadness away  
  
Nothing can mend my broken heart  
  
Only You  
  
But you've gone and run  
  
Run away from me  
  
So now I sit here crying alone  
  
With no one here to guide me  
  
Along the road of hope  
  
As I sit here and cry your name  
  
As I stand here and wish away  
  
As I close my eyes and wish on my shooting star  
  
Wishing that you're here  
  
Here to guide me on the road of pain  
  
I wish and I wait  
  
Just like my date  
  
Who left me alone that night  
  
You were there to cry my tears then  
  
You were there to mend my heart  
  
You were there to drive me back onto the road of fame  
  
Yes back onto the road of fame  
  
And now I know it's true  
  
That I can't trust you  
  
You used to say you'd always be there  
  
But now your on a road of unmistakable heartbreaks  
  
So tell me now how can I trust you?  
  
Tell me now  
  
How can I trust some one such as you?  
  
Kate stopped singing and dunked her head into the pool of water in the fountain as the tears fell as she thought of how her father had promised her he'd always be there since mom was dead. He was only lying Kate thought as she slowly brought her head back up into the open air. "Dad," Kate said to herself, "now your gonna get it."  
  
Ace, Link, Zelda, and Malon sat on the floor in Ace's bedroom at the top tower of the castle "so what's this about a triforce story?" Link asked Ace "triforce circle Link" Ace corrected, "the triforce circle is much like your triforce in Hyrule. It's separated into the different triangles touching each other forming one triangle only there's a thin circle around all of them." Ace pointed to the triforce circle picture that was embedded on the stone wall right above Aces bed. The triangle on the top is Faore the goddess of Power's triangle, bottom left belongs to Clariessa the goddess of Courage, bottom right is Lihn the goddess of Wisdom, and then only the goddess Lesin who is their leader and holds the power of Light is the circle that connects all the goddesses."  
  
"Now the true story begins.."  
  
"Before this world was created the four golden goddesses Faore goddess of Power, Lihn the goddess of wisdom, Clairessa the goddess of courage followed their leader Lesin down from the heavens to a deserted land.  
  
Lesin told Faore to heal and let things grow and live on this new land, then Lihn was ordered to create beings with her strong valued will. Clairessa then used her strong green arms to create justice and peace on the earth while finally Lesin the goddess of Light created the power within the beings that would soon appear. It was the power they needed to live on and never give up. Then Faore, Lihn, and Clariessa flew into the sky and crashed into each other creating thus creating the triforce. Lesin watched as her followers did that willingly to her surprise before flying into the great triangle and forming a circle around it then the triforce circle disappeared into the sacred realm."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate stormed into the ranch angrily and blew up when she saw her father by the freezer "Dad where were you?! Queen Anne told me that you had left while I was knocked out!" Mr. Sunflower turned around and Kate gasped at what she saw, her father was apparently in tears "oh Kate!" he cried, "your all right!" he cried with joy running up to his daughter and embraced her in a huge hug. "I only went back to the ranch to get some off our special Sunflower Milk, and I guess you got here before I could even take out the bottles he said gesturing towards the open freezer door where Kate saw some of their rare Sunflower Milk. Kate sweat dropped and blushed "oops" she said as she looked down "I thought you just forgot about me." "Hon how could I forget about someone so special, you're my daughter and only one left in my life."  
  
Kate smiled as her father kissed her "you won't believe who's missed you the most Kate" Mr. Sunflower said taking her out to the stables, "Runner!" Kate cried running over to her favorite horse. Kate hugged Runner and smiled at her, "I can't believe I forgot about you" she cried 'Kate' Kate suddenly looked up 'Kate' Kate looked around the voice, it was back 'Kate you must listen to me' the voice was angelic and Kate expected it to belong to an angel telling her something rather important from the seriousness in her voice. 'Kate listen you must go to The Temple of the Goddesses' why? Kate thought in hopes to get a reply but all she heard was the echoing of now and Temple of the Goddesses. Kate smiled and hugged Runner then ran over to her father and hugged him "I'm glad you care dad" with that she ran off towards the Temple of the goddesses.  
  
Link sat there on the floor thinking the triforce circle is just like the triforce in Hyrule "Link are you in there?" Malon called knocking Link on his head could there possibly be some sort of connection between to two sacred relics to each of these lands? "Link!" Malon cried, but Link was still to deep in his thoughts to hear her "try this" Zelda said as she threw some water on top of him. "Girls" Ace said but before he was able to continue he felt a jolt of power run though his whole body making him once more fall onto the ground and into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ACE!" Kate shouted, somehow she knew that he was in danger so she took the other road that lead away from the temple and towards the castle where Ace was.  
  
"Ace hang on" Malon yelled "ACE!" she and Zelda both turned around to see a worried Kate "well, where is he?!" then she saw bubbles rise from the pond "Ace!" Kate shouted.  
  
So that's the end of chapter 9 what do ya think?? Review! 


	10. A Day That Is Yet To Come

"talking",  
  
'thinking',  
  
:flashback,  
  
*song,  
  
~them singing~,  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Day That Is Yet to Come  
  
"Ace!" Kate called out as she saw more bubbles rise "I'm coming!" she shouted once she realized that Link wasn't even paying attention Link! Kate though "Kate!" Zelda cried out reaching out to stop her from jumping in, "what are you doing Zelda!?" she cried, "move" "no there's something strange with the water you can't go in! Ace will be fine I can just fell it okay" but Kate just pushed her aside and jumped into the water. "Darn it" Zelda cried and kicked Link "hey" he cried felling his arms where Zelda had just kicked him "what's up with the water?" he asked before Zelda or Malon could yell at him for being so lazy. "I don't know but Kate and Ace are in there!" "what?" Link cried running over to the water, he felt around the water was "sticky and hard, like tar" Link said as he pulled him arm out of the water.  
  
Kate looked around the murky waters until she found him shaking, at least he's still alive Kate thought as she quickly swam up for more air "Ka" Malon cried out but Kate dove back under before Malon was able to finish. Ace shook and shook unable to stop himself, he was running out of air but he couldn't swim because he was shaking, then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him but he was out of air around fell unconscious. No Kate thought as she saw him close his eyes, he was out of air she swam faster but the water was getting harder and harder to swim in and she had to use all her strength to get up to the top. She climbed onto the landing and pulled Ace up gasping. Ace's eyes remained closed and the only movement he made was the falling of his head.  
  
Kate stared in shock "Ace.no Ace NO!!" she cried and fell onto Ace's chest Zelda's magic wouldn't help, Kate couldn't do anything it wasn't fair! "it wasn't supposed to happen like this, it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't!" she cried her head falling onto Ace's chest crying. Malon embraced her but Kate just pushed her away, "get out!" she cried pushing them all out of the room. "Geez," Malon said, "did we do something wrong?" "well we should've dived in for Ace instead of just sat there" Link said, "what the heck are you talking about Link?!" cried Zelda, "you weren't even paying attention, never the less able to help someone!" They all stopped talking as the door slowly opened and Kate slowly came out, face with tears and Ace on her back. "What happ.pened to him?" she cried as she asked them how Ace fell in the pool, he usually would've been able to swim back up to the top. Kate cried out "TELL ME!" but they only looked down at the ground "he was my best friend, we could tell each other anything! Please what happened to him Malon" Malon only closed her eyes and shook her head "ZELda?" Zelda looked at the crying child before her. What could she say, what was there to say "Link? Please Link" Kate cried Ace opened him mouth but closed it he didn't know what had happened either but thought it best not to say.  
  
Kate frowned Why Ace why? : "come on Ace hurry up!" cried a Kate no older then 5, "if you wanna get in shape then ya gotta keep up with me" "sorry Kate" Ace panted "I guess I'm just not used to running around the field like this that's all" Kate smiled "don't worry we can stop now and get straight to your bow and arrow training if you want" Ace collapsed (anime style) and said to his young friend "can't we at least eat first?" "uh? Oh alright" Kate said and the two headed towards the town market: Kate frowned as the tears still fell when Link walked over to her she ran past him carrying Ace in tears.  
  
*Things weren't supposed to be like this  
  
*Things weren't supposed to be this way no no no  
  
*They only see you on the outside  
  
*Only I see you inside  
  
*I see your heart pounding  
  
*Pounding for what to know inside  
  
*You said to me  
  
*The first time we met  
  
Kate ran down the tower steps and bumped into one of the servants "good morning miss Sunflower. oh my what's wrong with Prince Ace?!" he asked. Kate frowned "I don't know" the servant frowned and grabbed Ace off of Kate's back "man he's heavy" she laughed and cried  
  
:"Let me pick you up Ace" a young Kate said "I'm too heavy" "yeah right" with that Kate grabbed Ace and picked him up but right after he was off the ground Kate lost her grip and they both fell on the fresh grass in the courtyard.:  
  
*You only see me outside  
  
*You don't see on the inside  
  
*oh oh oh  
  
The servant held Ace tightly and both ran down the steps of the castle "all I know is that he had fallen into the pool I had built then when I dove in, the water started to get murky and I found Ace on the bottom breathing heavily and shaking all over. Then when I grabbed him he must've run out of breathe because his eyes closed and the water was getting harder to swim in so when we were able to surface I pushed him onto the landing but it seemed like he.like he.like he was dead!" Kate said those last few words quickly making the servant stop and look at her but then Kate just ran faster the servant following her with the meeting room door straight ahead "there's a meeting going on in there" "I don't care!" Kate cried running into the room where she saw King Harold standing looking at her along with at least 3 other people.  
  
*I just stared in shock  
  
*And I looked you in the eye  
  
*What makes you think that  
  
*I asked as I began to cry  
  
*How do you know  
  
*What I feel and see  
  
*You don't what it's like to be me  
  
*I cried  
  
*You can die in pain  
  
*You can die in peace  
  
*But don't you ever judge me  
  
*For I may bring you peace  
  
*Being looked up in here  
  
*Has done you wrong  
  
*Then you looked into my teary eyes  
  
*What have I done?  
  
Kate looked at the King before collapsing on the floor, he's dead she thought, dead and gone. King Harold ran over to her and gasped when he saw Ace lying in his servants arms not breathing "please tell me this is just one of your stupid jokes Kate!?" he asked he but Kate could only shake her head he's supposed to live, help me through my life. He stared in shock and the tears welled up, he knew Kate never joked around when it came to crying this deeply. "My son, Ace" he took him from the servants arms and held his lifeless body "please Kate tell me there's something you can do please!" but Kate could only shake her head "I've already tried" 'he's gone, he's gone, dead and soon to be a rotting corpse in the cold ground. My best friend, holder of one of the greatest things in this universe is gone, and no one can take his place, no one.' Kate thought as she remained on the floor as Queen Anne passed by she saw the scene "what's happening here." her pace turned ghostly white when she saw her son and heard the story from her husband. She nearly fainted but stood firm, but the tears fell "this meeting is post-poned due to a death of my son" announced Queen Anne and everyone knew it was not a good time to protest as the young prince had just died.  
  
*I reach out my hand for you to grab  
  
*I help you off the dirty floor  
  
*I can see this is new  
  
*new to you  
  
*Haven't you been loved  
  
*Haven't you been cared for  
  
*Cause you always seem to act better then me  
  
*Sure your older, but wiser I doubt  
  
*For you gloating shows me this  
  
*You don't understand  
  
*Hey now, hey now  
  
*You just don't understand  
  
*Hey now, hey now  
  
*Don't you understand stand  
  
*Can't you see this isn't right  
  
*It wasn't meant to be  
  
*All I can tell you now is what I see  
  
*So I'll say what I used to say  
  
*I'll do, what I used to do  
  
*And no you can't stop me  
  
*No matter how hard you try  
  
*Your not gonna understand the way that I fly  
  
*So  
  
*Let's leave  
  
*Leave this at that  
  
*That's all I can say to you  
  
*Don't you understand now  
  
*Can't you see  
  
*That this wasn't  
  
*Wasn't meant to be  
  
*But I can see that your gone  
  
*I can see that you dead  
  
*But what pains me most inside  
  
*Is how you left  
  
Kate looked around at everyone, they cared about the death of their beloved young prince, however no one understood true pain. Her pain was true, it was heartbreak and unfairness. "Everyone please take you seats" King Harold said sadly as Kate instead of sitting next to her father like most people would've done she sat next to Queen Anne who was crying her eyes out. Kate new that her pain wasn't even close to that of the King and Queen but she knew her father cared, just not as much and he wouldn't understand her pain.  
  
Kate zoomed back to reality as she heard her name called "what?" she whispered to her friends mother "go up and say something's about Ace" she said nudging her to go. "Oh" with that Kate got up and walked over to the King and hugged him. All Kate was able to do was stare at the many eyes that were upon her, she couldn't seem to move her mouth when all of a sudden to her own surprise her voice began it's calm smooth melody and she began to sing  
  
~When I thought about the first time (first time),~  
  
~Thought I'd found someone who cared for me,~  
  
~But things weren't as they appeared to be,~  
  
~Rainy day man,~  
  
~On your shoulder I cried,~  
  
~When my first brush with love appeared,~  
  
~Left me shaking inside,~  
  
~Rainy day man (Rainy day man),~  
  
~Ever since I can remember (remember),~  
  
~Just like a brother you've been strong and true;~  
  
~Always been the one to see me through,~  
  
~Rainy day man,~  
  
~You're much more then a friend;~  
  
~I would give anything to just see you again,~  
  
~Rainy day (rainy day.) man.~  
  
Everyone was in shock, who would've known that such a tough little girl had such a voice and that much pain. What else was there to know about Kate, lot's more then she had always seemed to be an outgoing child but now. Kate hugged the King and shivered as the casket door closed with a loud shriek. Zelda and Link watched as Kate collapsed onto the ground crying, Malon picked her up and hugged her tightly, "it's alright Kate, it's alright" she tried comforting her but Kate just frowned and ran over to her father and once she reached him the two embraced in a tight hug. Nothing and no one dared to disturb the moment.  
  
*There comes a time,  
  
*When you face  
  
*the toughest of fights  
  
*Searching for a sign  
  
*Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
*The wind blows so cold  
  
*I'm standing alone  
  
*Before the battle's begun  
  
*But deep in your soul  
  
*The future unfolds  
  
*As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
Kate watched as Ace's casket was slowly dropped into the ditch in the graveyard of Cucco village. Kate's father held her close to him and the tears fell, Link, Malon, and Zelda watched from behind Kate. Tears fell from all their eyes as Damp'e the gravedigger started to fill up the hole he patted down the dirt as the grave stone was place up it. Slowly people placed flowers by the grave and walked out crying but Kate stayed still this wasn't supposed to happen  
  
*You've got to believe  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*You've got to believe  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*The power of love  
  
*Blazing emotion  
  
*There's a light that glows from the heart  
  
*It's a chain reaction  
  
*And nothing will keep us apart  
  
*Stand by my side  
  
*There's nothing to hide  
  
*Together we'll fight to the end  
  
*Take hold of my hand  
  
*And you'll understand  
  
*What it actually means to be friends  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*It gives meaning to each moment  
  
*It's what our hearts are all made of  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*The power of love  
  
Kate looked at Link then Zelda, Malon and her father, then at the King and Queen. They were looking at the grave in suspense almost as if they were waiting for Ace to just jump out and cry surprise however nothing happened and when they all turned to leave Kate collapsed. "KATE!"  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*The power of love  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*It gives meaning to each moment  
  
*It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
  
*You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*In the power of love  
  
*In the power of love 


	11. I Need Your Help, I Have Writers Block!

Help me! I have writers block! Please review and tell me what you think I should do next! 


	12. What Can I Say?

Okay people tell me has it been long or has it been long since I've updated this story or what? Alright then lets get on with Chapter 12: What Can I Say?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
What Can I Say?  
  
Kate looked around the room groaning, sitting up she held her head "what happened? last thing I remember is sing about Ace" "your awake Kate" she looked up and saw a face. She knew that face but from where? then it hit her "Ace!" she cried jumping up ignoring the pain her body was giving off. She pulled him into a tight hug and she felt tears threaten to fall once more. Ace hugged then pulled her away "what?" Kate asked looking into his eyes, Ace saw this making a quick notion forcing his eyes downward. "Kate," he began, "remember when we were younger and I had told you about my Aunt and Uncle dying?" Kate nodded her not understanding what this had to do with anything. "Well Kate, I remember you telling me that I can always remember them but I have to move on and stop living in the past." Kate nodded again still silent "well Kate now I'm telling you to move on, remember me but move on." Ace smiled and hugged her again and Kate felt tears fall down her cheek, one by one by one before she felt a finger swipe away them "I'll always be with you girl" Ace said before taking his hand away and bringing it back quickly to his side.  
  
Kate watched with anticipation, maybe Ace was going to call upon the gods and ask them to let him live again! maybe they would grant his wish if that was going to happen! Ace looked at Kate and seemed to know what she was thinking "this is my destiny Kate and I won't refuse it" "but Ace" "no Kate," Ace stopped her, "my path has been chosen, I don't know what happened that day I fell in the pond but this is the way it was meant to be." Kate felt the anger rise in her and her hands formed fists so tight that her knuckles turned white, "I don't care about this path Ace, you and I both know that you're not ready to die! you and I both know that this is the path heading into eternal darkness! we all know that Ace!" Kate began to cry as she felt herself shake "Kate please understand" "no!" Kate yelled, "no Ace I won't listen to your pathetic excuse, we all know this isn't right! there has to be a way to get you alive again!" Kate fell in Ace's arms tears falling down her cheeks. "Please tell me Ace that I'm right," Kate begged, "please tell me that there's another way" but Ace only looked at her with sadness in his eyes and he slowly shook his head. Kate once more felt her anger rise once more and hot tears fell down her cheeks dropping onto the floor.  
  
Ace smiled at the small girl, his best friend, slowly he hummed "The Song of the Bluebird" to Kate. Her sobs ceased a little but she continued to cry none-the-less. She loosened up as Ace came to the part of being with you forever. Even though he had been humming it Kate could hear the gentle words in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malon and Link walked along the path of Hisong field heading towards the ranch where Kate had supposedly left some kind of healing herb or so in the house. They had left Zelda and Mr. Sunflower to watch over Kate in case something happened "Link do you really think we will be able to get back to Hyrule?" Link looked at Malon surprised at the sudden question. They stopped and looked at each other and when Link remained silent Malon took that as a no, but then Link smiled softly and said "of course we will Malon we just need time." Malon sighed as she and Link went back to walking towards Sunflower Ranch, the whole way Malon wondering if they really would get out of here or not.  
  
They reached the ranch and walked inside the Sunflower's home where they began to search for some kind of herb that looked like it would help. "I'm gonna look up-stairs Malon" Link called as he began walking up the steps "alright" was the only reply he got from Malon. As he stepped on the landing he decided to look through the bathroom first...nothing. So he went into different rooms until he finally reached Kate's room, opening the door he heard a crash from downstairs "Malon?" Link called "it's okay, I just knocked some stuff over" she yelled back at him. Link shrugged then turned back and pushed open the wooden door to Kate Sunflower's room.  
  
He looked around the room a white fan was flowing gently and some windows over looked the ranch. The walls were a lavender color and she had a bed that had been like like's old one in his tree house back in the Kokori Forest in Hyrule. A bookcase stood against a wall next to a desk, which had papers of information and pictures of other lands. A small closet had two doors hanging open to reveal different clothes. However what mainly sparked his interest was her nightstand. It had a lamp on it along with an alarm clock, a drawer that was meant to keep stuff in and a book titled 'Waiting For You.' She had a bookmark on top of the book-making Link guess that she hadn't started reading it yet. He slowly walked over to the stand and picked up the book. He turned it around, that way he was able to read what it was about.  
  
'Waiting For You' a book about a young girl named Rain who had met a young boy named Katus, having fallen in love with Katus Rain is heart- broken when she learns that he must go join the war against Sabotuji for Kama's freedom. Waiting every day for a letter from him or more hopefully a motion of his return Rain learns that every world has it's own path and can only do one thing which is hope for the safety of the many soldiers of Kama to return. This book is filled with romance, humor, suspense, mystery, and drama. It is sure to make your eyes fill with tears and show you the beauty of life and how we must always live each day up to it's own potential.  
  
Link smiled before placing the book back down, he began to turn around to leave but something caught his eye. Link walked over to it face filled with wonder, there on Kate's bed pillow lay a book with a drawing of the Triforce Circle on it. But there was also an instrument there in was an Ocarina much like the one Link had himself, only this one was made of crystal (yes I know that's not possible but come on people work with me here.) Link felt something lure him towards the book that had the Triforce Circle placed on it, he picked it up and flipped open to the first page.  
  
April 23, 1994  
  
Hi!! Guess what guess what guess what Diary! in 6 days it'll be my birthday, I bet mama and daddy are getting my presents now yay!!! I can't wait until we all get to sit together and laugh and talk and best of all eat cake and open presents ^_^. My day as usual was the best best best but you won't believe what happened diary, Mama said that on my birthday she has more then one present to give me! I wonder so much how she got the money? Daddy of course is sleeping and mama's downstairs making hot cocoa. I can't wait until the 29th diary I can't wait I can't wait I just can't wait. Huh?... of Mama is calling to tell me to do to sleep, I'll tell you more tomorrow diary I just can't wait!  
  
Link laughed and turned the pages until he reached April 29th flipping it open he sat down on the bed and began to read.  
  
April 29th, 1994  
  
Diary!!!!!!! I'm SIX I'm Six! Can you believe it I'm actually 6 and you won't believe the stuff I got for my birthday!!!!! And what's even cooler Daddy stayed awake all day and even got up before me! Okay I'll tell you from the beginning alright let's see. Daddy came in while I was sleeping and did his old cucco imperrison (impression) then we went downstairs where Mama had baked us breakfast! can you believe it she did my job! ^_^ I was giggleing (giggling) like no tomorrow! I grabbed Daddy's hand and pulled him down the stairs sitting right next to my mom and dad sat next to me! I love it when we all sit together it's a rare oaccsion (occasion) ya no (know). We ate the speciality (specialty) that she always makes on speacial (special) oacacions (occasions) like cucco, bacon, pancake, and my favorite Mama's brush tag!!! yay!! Then I opened my presents...I got a new doll who I named Maria then I got a new dress and boots. Daddy even gave me his whistle! ya know the one that calls horses and stuff, then Mama covered my eyes with her hands and pulled me outside Daddy opened the other door our stable door and Mama lead (led) me in. I heard a whine and Mama uncovered my eyes and there she was a beautiful brownish-red horse white a white mane that went perfectly with her calm loving green eyes! I giggled and hugged Mama and Daddy before Mama asked "so Kate what are you gonna name her?" "what do ya mean?" "well she is your horse" Daddy chuckled as my face blew into a wide grin.  
  
I hugged him and thought hard "her name's gonna be Runer (Runner) Daddy" "that's a fine name angel a fine fine name." Then Mama told me to go get dressed for she had another surprise for me. Never had I ever had such a wonderful birthday never never never! So I threw on my usual tan dress and boots and put my hair up in my usual ponytail I ran downstairs and jumped into the cart Mama set up. I sat in the back while Mama drove Seta-chan our donkey and Daddy sat up front next to her both smiling widly (widely) making me even more desperate to find out what was my surprise. Well we finally reached town and we all hoped out. Daddy picked me up and told me to close my eyes and I quickly and hapilly (happily) obeyed. I felt him walking and through my closed eyes I could see the blue light appear. I heard the guard say hello to us and we continued on our way. My excitement was growing by the second diary I couldn't wait to see what my surprise was. We turned down an ally-way and I was told to open my eyes but my excitement quickly faulterd (faltered) when I saw where we were diary. "Why are we here?" I asked Mama "open your eyes Kate" "but they are" "that's not what I mean" "close your eyes and imagine where you are" daddy said for her. So I closed my eyes once more and imagined myself riding Runner along Hisong field, then I imagined myself standing on a mountain made of ice- cream diary can you believe it a mountain made of ice cream!  
  
I was told to open my eyes once more when Daddy put me down and I gasped, I rubbed my eyes was this a dream? No it wasn't! I smiled widely when Mama took my little hand and led me through the open gates. And there they were diary none other then the royal family themselves! I smiled and giggled how had Mama done it? How had she gotten me to meet them? Then Mama ran over and hugged the queen almost as if they'd nown (known) each other all their lives. I looked at the King and Queen in wonder, I walked over and stared at the King before he bent down and hugged me "Happy Birthday Kate" he said "yes Happy Birthday" the Queen said. I smiled this was the best birthday ever not only did I get a horse but I got to meet the King and Queen! Then a young boy appeared he announced himself by the name of Ace...I had no clue who he was before Daddy told me he was the son of the family after I had asked who he was. I blushed so much I looked like a cherry, diary can you believe it a cherry. I smiled at him though and said I was sorry but he only laughed...was he laughing at me? I hate it when people do that and he smiled as he stopped laughing, "that's okay," he said, "so you're the daughter of the Sunflowers huh?" I had nodded and her grabbed my hand and pulled he away from our parents "where are we going?" I asked "I wanna show you my secret spot." I wondered why he was going to show it to me, after all we had just met but I shrugged it off, I had a strong feeling that we were going to become friends diary and we did diary I became friends with the Prince!"  
  
Mama called after us hours later and we left a smile printed on my face. I had become friends with the prince of Hisong! And who'd have ever thought that Mama was best friends with the queen! Huh? oh Mama just called and yelled at me to turn off the light and go to sleep so goodnight diary and Happy Birthday to ME!!!!!!  
  
Link smiled and closed the book placing it back to it's original spot before Malon walked in "what's with the happy face?" she asked "it's nothing" Link said "well did you find anything up here?" Malon asked. "Nope, you find anything downstairs" Malon shook her head. "Maybe there's something outside?" she suggested "I doubt it," Link said, "maybe it's not here on the ranch." Malon agreed and walked out yelling behind her "let's head back to the castle Link maybe Kate's dad's got an idea" Link smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle to close it as he was leaving he froze and turned to look back at the bed where the diary lay. "Or maybe Malon," he whispered, "maybe it is here" he said running over and grabbing the diary and ran out closing the door as he left.  
  
Halfway across the field Link was fiddling with the diary when Zelda came into view, she was waving and had a small placed across he face. Link and Malon looked at each other before running over to the Hylian princess "did you find anything?" she asked. "No" Malon sighed but Link ran right past Zelda and continued towards the castle where Kate lay maybe just maybe waiting to hear one of her entries.  
  
Zelda and Malon watched him run and looked at each other before running after him, they caught up to him when he was waiting for the castle gates to open so he could pass through. "Link what are you doing?" Zelda asked as Link ran through the now open gates "I have an idea" he cried running up the tower steps to the guest room where Kate lay. Link looked at the worried faces around the room and smiled "did you find anything?" Mr. Sunflower asked him, every one looked over at Link who began to pull out the diary but something dropped to the floor. He realized he had accidentally also picked up the crystal ocarina. Link looked at them before bending down and picking it up "I guess I picked this up by accident."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate felt a strange feeling and broke free of Ace's hug "is something wrong Kate?" he asked "I don't know Ace," Kate said, "I have this strange feeling that some things happening back at Hisong but I don't..." Kate froze "Kate?" Ace asked "......." Ace looked at her "Kate you there?" he asked again "they found it" she said "who found what?" Ace asked worriedly. Kate quickly turned to Ace and looked at him he hands grabbing his shoulders "the ocarina Ace!" she cried, "Link found the crystal ocarina!" Ace looked at her "so?" "Ace don't you understand?" when receiving no response she began to cry and yelled "if he plays it then...then...then something terrible may happen!" Ace simply laughed her imagination could wander to far off some times and he looked into her eyes. But what he saw shocked him, Kate was...crying! Never had she cried before that he knew off except for the few funerals she had gone to. When he saw this he frowned and gently pushed her away from him. "I'll see you later Kate" he said "thank-you so much Ace" Kate said with worried eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link looked over the ocarina in wonder "I've never seen this before" he said gesturing to the plain texture and it's special unique figure. He looked at Mr. Sunflower with his eyes asking 'can I try it?' Mr. Sunflower nodded and Link looked around before lifting it to his lips. Kate's eyes opened and she silently groaned looking around she saw Link bring his lips to the ocarina, but before he could play a note Kate cried out "STOP!" they all turned to her and she grabbed the ocarina away from Link and looked it over, "don't you realize what you could've done?!" she cried looking at him. Shocked Link shook his head "idiot, you could have caused havoc here in Hisong!" she cried gently looking it over. Then she realized everyone staring at her "what?" she asked "Kate!" they all cried jumping on her all at once. 


End file.
